disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace of Space/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Ace of Space" from season one, which aired on October 18, 2019. *(the episode starts with a shot of the house and it's pouring down with rain; George is alone at home cooking some popcorn in the microwave; a rainbow flash is shown outside and Stephanie comes into the house and sits down on the sofa) *Stephanie: *Sighs* Oh, man. *George Jacqueline: Who's that? *Stephanie: It's me, George. *(George enters the room with his popcorn) *George Jacqueline: Hello, Steph. You're home early. Where are the others? *Stephanie: Still out on the mission. I decided I wasn't feeling well. I started getting a headache and throwing up. Because we were in an abandoned gem hut, covered in gore. I'm OK with blood, as long it's not a deep cut or something like... well, gore. So, Tyler took over leading the mission and I came home. *George Jacqueline: OK, then. Say, since you're here, you wanna play some card games? *Stephanie: Card games? Except for poker, I'm not really great with card games. *George Jacqueline: We'll play poker then. *Stephanie: Strip poker. *George Jacqueline: Yeah, sure why no-what, strip po...? Why strip poker? *Stephanie: To make it more humiliating and also so I can expose my skin, because... that's what I like doing. *George Jacqueline: OK, then. But can it only be down to underwear? *Stephanie: Fine. *George Jacqueline: And accessories don't count as clothes, because you've got quite a lot and I only have my glasses, so that wouldn't be fair. *Stephanie: Good point. Come on, let's go. *George Jacqueline: OK. *(Stephanie has vanished) *George Jacqueline: Err... Stephanie, the stairs are this way. That's the way to the kitchen, Mac and Stella's lab, the garage or the biting bugs room. *Stephanie: What biting bugs ROOM?! *(Stephanie is screaming and bites can be heard) *Stephanie: Ow! Oh, my God! Ow! Help... me... George! Ahh! Oh. Ouch. *George Jacqueline: Man, that's definitely going to leave more than a mark. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to George and Stephanie sitting on George's bedroom floor playing poker and eating popcorn; Stephanie has bug bites on her and has a tub of ice next to her; George has both of his shoes, socks and jacket off, but Stephanie is still fully clothed, but has one of her shoes off) *George Jacqueline: OK, our cards are set. We'll turn them over on the count of three. One... *Stephanie: Two... *George and Stephanie: Three! *(George and Stephanie turn their cards over; George has a three of a kind, while Stephanie has a five of a kind) *George Jacqueline: Wh... Five of a kind, again?! I've only managed to do it once... and that was a tie. I've taken off both of my shoes, both my socks and my jacket, but you're still fully clothed except for one of your shoes. *Stephanie: Yeah, dude. Like, even though cards isn't my biggest strength, I'm pretty much a pro at poker. I don't cheat or anything, come on, who in their right mind would do that? *(From her view, it's shown Stephanie's examinating the cards to see them from their other sides) *Stephanie: Now come on, take off your shirt. No one's staring. No really, I ain't staring. I like girls, remember? *George Jacqueline: OK, fine. Whatever you say. (takes off his shirt) *Stephanie: OK, next rou... Ahh. Man, these bites are killing me. *George Jacqueline: Grab another ice cube. *Stephanie: (puts another ice cube on one of her bites) Like, this is the worst pain I've felt since before and on my first days in Rainbow City... which I probably shouldn't explain. *(George stares into Stephanie's eyes, which startles her) *George Jacqueline: *Whispery* Explain. *Stephanie: Really? You want me to tell you the whole story of my first days. Before, on and after? *George Jacqueline: Come on, Steph. Talk to me. And we'll still play the game while you're talking. *Stephanie: Erm... (thinks) OK. I'll tell you. Start to finish. My final days on The Crystal Planet leading up to my arrival in this very city... while beating you at strip poker. *George Jacqueline: Go on, then. *Stephanie: OK... It all started on... well, the day was October 1st, I forgot the year, but it wasn't extremely back in time. *(a flashback shows Stephanie and her friends Tinashe, Sarah and Fanchon on The Crystal Planet) Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit